Electronic hard files or direct access storage devices (DASD's) are typically mounted in a housing containing many DASD's. The DASD's may be subjected to static electricity during installation or removal, and routinely experience mechanical vibration and shock while in operation. One type of prior art device attempts to reduce the risk of damage to the DASD due to these adverse conditions by mounting the electronic DASD in a small tray prior to installation in the housing. The tray is placed within and secured to the housing with a pair of handles that lock to the housing. The tray and housing have small EMC discharge contacts which quickly discharge static electricity when they make contact. The handle and locking mechanism utilize plastic parts which slightly deform under bending stresses to adequately secure the tray from movement.
This prior art design has several potential problems. The installer is limited to visual inspection to determine if the installation or removal is properly performed. The heads on the DASD's could malfunction or be damaged by mechanical vibration or shock while the DASD's are running. Plastic deformation and creep in the plastic components of the latching mechanism due to bending stresses may cause some of the components to loosen over time. Finally, there is still a risk of electrical damage to the DASD since the EMC contacts may spark if the static electrical build up is significant.